


Explosions and Gunshots

by lonestarbabe (neverfeltlesscool), Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Sad, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfeltlesscool/pseuds/lonestarbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: TK being shot brings back a lot of bad memories for Judd, but he’s hoping things turn out better this time.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Explosions and Gunshots

It’s been a while since Judd has intentionally said a prayer, but he did as he sat in the hospital waiting room, not knowing if TK was going to be okay. He still didn’t have much faith. Wasn’t sure there was anyone up there in the sky looking down on him, but he figured it didn’t hurt to do it. If there was no one up there, he’d only be out the time he took to shoot those thoughts up to the metaphorical big guy.

Judd’s hands shook in Grace’s as they bowed their heads down and silently asked that T.K. be okay. His ears were ringing and he couldn’t help the bobbing up and down of his leg as nervous energy filled him. He tried to focus on the present but his mind kept dragging him back, away from Grace and to the worst moment of his life. 

When the shot went off, so had the explosions in Judd’s head. The sound had jolted him, bringing back memories of the explosion and the shrill, disorienting ringing in his ears. He remembers waking up in the hospital and how the pain in his body was dulled only by the pain in his chest from having lost his brothers. The grief was so heavy that his injuries while extensive felt like nothing, so Judd was praying now because he couldn’t get his head out of the past as that past horrific event played in tandem with the moment he realized TK had been shot. He didn’t know if anything would change by praying, but he had to try because maybe this time, the outcome would be better. Maybe Judd wouldn’t wake up another morning to go to another funeral. He couldn’t stand losing another brother, so he’d try whatever he could, beg whatever force was out there to make sure T.K. would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I typed up so nothing too exciting, but I thought I’d put it on here anyway . Thanks for reading.


End file.
